


Ритуал

by CathrineBush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bad Dirty Talk, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with happy ending, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дитон нашел способ изгнать Ногицунэ из Стайлза. Дерек и Питер его полностью одобряют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ритуал

— И что без этого совсем нельзя обойтись? — в голосе Дерека звучала какая-то мешанина чувств и эмоций. Что-то горькое, постыдное и такое манящее.  
— Если вы хотите ему помочь и изгнать из него темного лиса — это единственный способ. Вы должны перебить его эмоции чем-то невообразимо сильным, чем-то, что загонит сущность ногицунэ вглубь и выпустит Стайлза на свободу, — голос Дитона как обычно был совершенно спокоен.  
— И ты серьезно думаешь, что это действительно поможет?  
— Чего ты так опасаешься, племянничек? Что тебе это слишком понравится? — ехидный голос Питера раздражал и вынуждал держаться на грани обращения. Прорезавшиеся клыки царапали губу, но Хейл взял себя в руки, успокаиваясь. — Правильно, держи себя в руках, грозный альфа, никто не должен видеть твою слабость. Плевать, что все и так знают, как ты хочешь этого мальчишку. Может кто-то и не замечал волну похоти, которой ты сшибал всех, когда видел сына шерифа, но точно не я. Я видел, как ты облизывал его взглядом, — голос Питера обволакивал и одновременно бесил, но Дерек только обернулся и посмотрел через стеклянную дверь на связанного мальчишку, сидящего на диване с заклеенным ртом и сумасшедшими темными провалами глаз. Рядом с ним никого не было, все откровенно боялись подходить к тому, кто раньше казался обычным безобидным человеком, но в итоге оказался темной дрянью, хладнокровно спланировавшей убийства людей. Даже Мелисса, пытавшаяся смирить в себе ужас и помочь парнишке, который почти стал ей вторым сыном, повелась на такие выстраданные настоящие слезы, оторвала ленту, закрывавшую ему рот, и тут же получила порцию унизительных насмешек и оскорблений. Мальчишка лишь посмотрел на нее свысока, продолжая мычать какую-то мерзость в скотч, которым Мелисса вновь заклеила ему губы, как только оказала ему необходимую первую помощь. Дерек понимал ее и всех остальных, кто смотрел на нелепого пацана, а видел зло во плоти. Он и сам помнил, как Стилински легким движением руки швырнул Дерека в стену лофта, прикладывая хребтом о жесткую поверхность до сверкнувших звезд перед глазами. Тогда он заметил в глазах твари нездоровый интерес к своей шкурке, но не стал задумываться об этом.  
Сейчас Дитон предоставил ему отличную возможность отыграться на темной сущности и спасти интересного ему человека. Всего лишь требовалось смирить собственническую волчью натуру и натянуть Стайлза вдвоем с Питером. При упоминании о зомби-дядюшке внутри опять всколыхнулась ярость, но Дерек одернул себя, оборачиваясь к старшему Хейлу.  
— Мы должны это сделать, но тебе совсем не обязательно этим так наслаждаться.  
— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, да? — Питер недоверчиво приподнял брови, — Дерек, я заметил привлекательность этого пацана тогда, когда он тебя только бесил своим пустым трепом и округлыми детскими щечками, — холодные голубые глаза блеснули, — мы должны постараться, чтобы спасти этого лапушку.  
Дерек отвернулся с тяжелым вздохом, жалея, что Питер упрямее даже его самого. Он кинул старшему Хейлу ключи от камаро и пошел к Стайлзу, намереваясь при необходимости нести мальчишку до машины на руках. Тварь в юном теле пока еще ничего не понимала, но Дерек догадывался, что много времени на то, чтобы срастить все факты не уйдет, и надо было привезти Стайлза в лофт раньше этого момента.  
Он поднял пацана на ноги, легким толчком направляя к выходу, Питер уже ожидал в заведенной машине, подогнанной максимально близко ко входу в дом, и нетерпеливо постукивал длинными пальцами по рулю. Дерек не очень мягко затолкал свою жертву на заднее сиденье Камаро и эффектно опустился на переднее сидение рядом с Питером, а тот, закатив глаза, втопил педаль газа в пол, увозя троицу к лофту.

Поднимаясь на лифте, Питер пытался заикнуться обо всем необходимом, но Дерек оборвал его, не дав договорить. Питер послушно замолчал, но к его лицу прилипла знакомая Дереку с детства издевательская усмешка. Дерек сжал зубы, удерживая внутри рык, понимая, что его провоцируют, как ребенка. Он сосредоточился на мальчишке рядом с собой. Ему нельзя было забыть, что рядом не только темный дух, способный на изощренные убийства и нанесение жестоких увечий, но и нелепый, вихрастый пацан, который только недавно впервые поцеловался с девчонкой. А тут его должны натянуть два взрослых мужика. И Дерек хотел доставить этой вынужденной мерой удовольствие, а не просто изгнать темную сущность и сломать Стайлза, как хрупкую фарфоровую куклу.  
Войдя в лофт, он кивнул Питеру в сторону кровати, а сам направился в ванную, доставая из зеркального шкафчика флакон со смазкой с анестетиком — Стайлз должен был оценить и охлаждающий эффект, и легкое обезболивание. Выйдя обратно в комнату, он легким рыком прервал уже открывшего рот Питера, заставляя того захлопнуться и удержаться от неуместных вопросов. В какой-то момент Дерек подумал, что язвительная и слишком понимающая усмешка это довольно терпимая цена, потому что уж он-то знал, каким невыносимым может быть дядюшка. Он начал раздеваться, медленно снимая с себя одежду, а старший Хейл последовал его примеру, стоя немного в стороне и не попадая в поле зрения Стилински. Пока что тварь пахла удивлением и высокомерным любопытством, не понимая, что происходит, и наблюдая за обнажавшимся Дереком. Это зрелище его настолько увлекло, что он не почувствовал, как за спиной прогнулся матрас, и уже голый Питер когтем распорол всю одежду мальчишки, вытряхивая того из ныне бесполезных лоскутов ткани. Стилински дернулся, уходя от прикосновения ладони, начиная сращивать, что два голых Хейла это совсем не то, что ему требуется видеть. Рот был все еще заклеен черным скотчем, а руки связаны перед ним, и он просто ничего не сумел сделать, когда Дерек удержал его на краю кровати, а Питер сдернул с него штаны вместе с обувью, с той ловкостью, о которой не следует задумываться приличным и воспитанным людям. Уж слишком отработанное движение получилось у хладнокровного мужчины, будто все свое свободное время он посвятил раздеванию настырных неловких подростков.  
Стайлз замер, испуганными глазами глядя на стоящего перед ним на коленях голого Дерека и пытаясь уйти от тяжелых ладоней Питера на своих плечах. Где-то в глубине души у младшего Хейла что-то дрогнуло, и он потянулся к краю липкой ленты, бережно отрывая ее, освобождая губы, покрытые ранками. Как зачарованный он смотрел, как юркий язык пробегает по приоткрытым губам и вновь исчезает в глубине рта. Дерек перевел взгляд выше и поглядел в черные глаза, понимая, что только что опять дал обдурить себя этой твари, что уютно устроилась в теле мальчишки.  
— Что такое, Дерек? — его имя, произнесенное темным духом, звучало самым гнусным ругательством, — ты действительно собираешься трахать вместе со своим дядюшкой это несчастное зашуганное тельце? — он состроил невинное и испуганное выражение лица.  
Дерек мог только поджать губы и посмотреть на Питера в поисках поддержки.  
— Хейл, как же ты потом будешь смотреть в глаза Стилински? Ты готов изнасиловать своего маленького человеческого члена стаи. Как думаешь, сможет ли он это пережить? Он же все чувствует. И видит твой стояк прямо сейчас. Он мелко дрожит где-то в глубине. Я слышу его ужас, он не может поверить, что его «Великолепный Дерек» сможет так поступить с ним, — лицо Хейла исказилось в муке, он был готов молить Стайлза простить его заранее, готов был обещать, что никогда его не обидит, но поймал раздраженный взгляд Питера, и взял себя в руки. Он решил просто не слушать то, что ногицунэ готов был ему сказать, в надежде остановить собственное изгнание. И да, он действительно был сильно возбужден.  
Оказалось, что беспомощный Стайлз, со связанными руками, с заклеенным ртом, удерживаемый старшим Хейлом, это мощный возбудитель. От покорности и смирения Дереку вело голову, и волчья натура пыталась взять верх над человеческим разумом. Волк рвался пометить человека, вонзить клыки в открытую шею, слизать горячую, сладкую кровь, завалить его на кровать и вылизать доступное отверстие. Трахать дырку языком до тех пор, пока упругие стеночки не расслабятся, пока человек не будет стонать от удовольствия, а не страха. Пока он не будет сам насаживаться на язык зверя, а потом заткнуть дырку своим членом, заливая нутро горячей спермой.  
Хейл встряхнулся и подался вперед, раздвигая колени мальчишки в стороны и устраиваясь между ними. Он наклонился ближе к телу, утыкаясь носом в живот Стайлза и вдыхая мускусный запах. Языком он стал обводить каждую родинку, которая попадалась ему на глаза, спускаясь к паху и обдавая горячим дыханием вялый и невозбужденный член. Питер в это время быстро завязал Стилински глаза обрывком клетчатой рубашки, понимая, что взгляд черных бездонных глаз не то, что способствует сексуальному напряжению. Его пальцы прошлись по распахнутым губам мальчишки, оглаживая и узнавая их. Указательный палец скользнул внутрь рта, встречая сопротивление языка, который попытался его вытолкнуть, но Питер только заурчал, потираясь набухшим членом о спину Стайлза и давая понять, что сопротивление бесполезно. К указательному пальцу добавился еще один, и теперь два пальца скользили между губ, оглаживая щеки изнутри. Другой рукой Питер ласкал соски их невольной жертвы, оглаживая напряженные комочки кончиками пальцев и легонько их пощипывая. Стилински извивался, уходя от прикосновений и не оставляя попытки сопротивления.  
Дерек обхватил одной ладонью мошонку Стайлза, бережно поглаживая ее пальцами, и взял в рот его член, заставив выгнуться мальчишку дугой от острой ласки. Тот безвольно обмяк в руках мужчин, будто бы смиряясь и позволяя делать все, что угодно. Член пацана уже был возбужден. Дерек обводил языком набухшие венки, посасывал головку, проникая кончиком языка в уретру. Он урчал, как довольный кот, получивший самое лучшее лакомство, облизывая мальчишеский член, и наслаждался скулящими звуками, которые тот издавал, сшибаемый с ног волной удовольствия от ласк двух Хейлов. Пальцы Питера так же трахали рот Стайлза, на каждом движении обводя припухшие губы, проникая меж ними. Мальчишка, уже не протестуя, обводил пальцы языком и тихонько постанывал. Повязка на глазах обостряла остальные чувства, и горячий жар рта Дерека поглощал все его сопротивление, он не мог думать ни о чем другом. Только бы толкнуться глубже, чтобы тугая глотка сжалась вокруг пульсирующей от удовольствия головки. За всеми этими противоречивыми желаниями Стилински не заметил, как скользкие пальцы Хейла младшего скользнули к его отверстию. Дерек насадился горлом на его член, и ввел два пальца в тугую девственную дырку. Питер удержал мальчишку от попытки ускользнуть от неприятных ощущений, впиваясь человеческими зубами в беззащитную шею. Он стал вылизывать нежную кожу, расцвеченную кофейными точками родинок, наслаждаясь тягучими вдохами, срывавшимися с покрасневших губ. А Дерек продолжал ритмично заглатывать член Стайлза, методично подталкивая пацана к краю. Волк урчал от беззащитности распростертой перед ним жертвы, а тугие мышцы ануса охотно растягивались вокруг двух длинных пальцев альфы. Когда Хейл нащупал припухший бугорок простаты внутри, Стилински ощутимо тряхнуло, он застонал и попытался насадиться на растягивающие пальцы, и одновременно толкнуться вглубь глотки, которая сжималась вокруг его напряженного члена. Все его мышцы были напряжены, в мозгу не осталось ни одной связной мысли, кроме непреодолимого желания кончить. Он метался в руках державших его мужчин, изнывая и моля об освобождении, но спусковым курком для него сработал хриплый шепот Питера, опаливший его шею:  
— Кончай, Стайлз. Залей глотку Дерека своей спермой. Дай нашему альфе попробовать себя на вкус, — этого оказалось достаточно, и Стилински выгнулся дугой, выполняя команду мужчины, прикусившего его шею и слизывавшего его соленый пот. Член запульсировал, выстреливая струей в глотку Дерека, и тот проглотил все до последней капли, с пошлым звуком выпуская опадающий ствол из губ.  
— Какой послушный мальчик. Дерек, нам повезло, нам досталась послушная сучка. — Питер довольно огладил плечи Стайлза, попытавшегося протестующее пискнуть, но ладонь, сжавшаяся на его шее, прервала это намерение.  
Дерек поднялся на ноги и залез на кровать, подтянул к себе мальчишку, который был похож на расслабленное фруктовое желе — такое же безвольное и послушное. Он положил в середину кровати пару подушек и устроил Стайлза на них упругой задницей сверху. Стилински уперся ладонями в поверхность матраса и напрягся, ощутив прикосновение ладоней к своим ягодицам. Хейл навис над ним, поглаживая ладонями поджавшуюся задницу пацана, а Питер, воспользовавшись моментом, уселся перед Стайлзом так, что когда тот опустил голову, устав держать напряженными мышцы шеи, то уперся губами прямо в набухший, толстый, истекающий прозрачными каплями смазки, член. Старший Хейл придержал голову Стилински, не давая тому отодвинуться, второй рукой приставив головку члена к сжатым губам, и надавил, проникая вглубь горячего влажного рта, протяжно застонав. Мальчишка не мог взять член сразу глубоко в глотку, но даже робкое движение языка по напряженной плоти доставляло удовольствие.  
Дерек, воспользовавшись отвлеченным вниманием Стайлза, раздвинул ладонями его ягодицы и, наклонившись вперед, стал пошло вылизывать припухшее от его прежнего внимания отверстие. Пацан попытался сжаться, но увесистый шлепок по заднице показал ему бесплодность данной попытки сопротивления, и мышцы расслабились. Младший Хейл дурел от покорности Стилински, а Питер с каждым движением вставлял свой член все глубже в горячую глотку. Мальчишка пару раз поперхнулся, а из уголков губ стекали ниточки слюны.  
Оба Хейла протяжно стонали от каждого движения Стайлза, будь то движение бедер навстречу трахающего его задницу языку, или более глубокий толчок члена в его глотку. Он втянулся и ритмично двигался навстречу этим развратным удовольствиям, приближая мужчин к грани, хотя Дерек даже еще не вставил свой член внутрь узкой дырки. Что, кстати, тот решил быстро исправить. Он поднял Стилински, поставив его в коленно-локтевую позу, вылил достаточное количество смазки на ладонь и вставил в отверстие сразу три пальца, а Питер продолжил натягивать услужливую глотку на свой член, ощущая, как от удовольствия поджимаются пальцы на ногах, и жар экстаза скапливается где-то внизу позвоночника, опаляя нервные окончания своим пламенем. Дерек вытащил пальцы из припухшей дырки и размазал излишки смазки по своему члену. Он приставил пурпурную крупную головку члена к покрасневшему отверстию и, затаив дыхание, толкнулся внутрь, скользнув одним движением на всю длину. Хриплый стон сорвался с его губ, и он впился пальцами в стройные ягодицы, удерживая мальчишку на месте, не давая двинуться и оставаясь на грани обращения, удлинившиеся когти оставили неглубокие ранки на светлой коже, которые моментально вспухли кровавыми каплями. От запаха крови Дерека окончательно повело, и он стал втрахивать Стилински в кровать глубокими резкими толчками. До оргазма ему оставалось всего ничего, как и Питеру, ноздри которого затрепетали, уловив сладкий запах крови детки, глотка которого так судорожно сжималась вокруг его члена. Старший Хейл так же не смог больше сдерживаться, натягивая рот Стайлза на свой пульсирующий от возбуждения член. А мальчишка мог только захлебываться слюной, втягивать редкие глотки воздуха в горящие легкие и корчиться от пробивающего удовольствия на грани с болью, потому что и Питер, и Дерек трахали его заботясь исключительно о своем удовольствии, и каждый толчок члена младшего Хейла приходился на набухшую простату. Он потянулся к своему члену, пытаясь сжать кулак на возбужденной плоти, требовавшей облегчения, и заскулил от удовольствия, кончая от первого же жесткого движения пальцев, прошедших по длине ствола и огладивших головку. Его задница сжалась, зажимая член Дерека, заставляя того протяжно застонать и излиться на следующем глубоком толчке, заливая растянутое нутро горячей спермой. А Питер, почуяв запах семени и чужого удовольствия, зарычал, выскользнул из припухших губ Стилински и за пару движений кулака кончил тягучими струями спермы на лицо возбужденно дышащего мальчишки.  
Дерек выскользнул из расслабившегося тела Стайлза, заворожено глядя на хлюпнувшее отверстие, из которого успело выскользнуть несколько капель его спермы, и не в силах сопротивляться волчьим инстинктам, он наклонился и слизнул эти капли. Его жадный язык раздвинул дырку, проникая внутрь и собирая собственное семя, урча от удовольствия и слушая бессильные стоны, которые издавал мальчишка. Питер же, собирал с лица Стилински сперму и вталкивал в его губы, заставляя слизывать жемчужную жидкость и глотать ее. Когда на бледной коже остался только горячечный румянец и кофейные созвездия родинок, старший Хейл довольно похлопал мальчишку по щеке и обессилено откинулся на изголовье кровати. Дерек, насытившись отвратительным лакомством, оставил припухшее покрасневшее отверстие и передвинулся к изголовью, поглаживая ладонью щеку Стайлза. Он снял с пацана повязку, и Стилински открыл глаза, сверкнувшие знакомой карей радужкой. Ресницы были слипшимися от слез, но взгляд был осмысленным, насколько он может быть таким у мальчишки, которого только что поимели два самых горячих мужика в его жизни.  
— Спасибо… — на этом его силы иссякли и он просто вырубился между двумя довольными Хейлами, которые переглянулись, давая друг другу молчаливое обещание, что этот пацан останется с ними и они так просто его не отпустят. Не для того они спасали его от темной сущности ногицунэ.


End file.
